


“How did you and mom first get together?”

by weeping_angel75



Series: Storytime with Myah [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel75/pseuds/weeping_angel75
Summary: Kara is getting ready to read her daughter a bedtime story, but Myah doesn't want to hear Beauty and the Beast again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Where_is_my_10_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_is_my_10_15/gifts).



> Hey guys! I'm starting another series about Kara and Alex. It will be about all the different stories they tell their daughter, Myah (Named for Jeremiah btw) about their relation ship and stuff. Basically just a bunch of fluff.  
> Couple of things. I don't own anything except Myah. The lyrics are from the songs Do Re Mi, The Saga Begins, and Beauty and the Beast (The last one has the words modified, but whatever.) I'm assuming you all have heard the first and last ones, but if you haven't heard Weird Al Yankovic's The Saga Begins, you should find it on YouTube. It's a Star Wars parody of the song American Pie.  
> Lastly, Myah's grandmother name for Eliza is Gram. I took that from my own (late) grandmother, who me and my siblings all called Gram. I wanted to include it, just because. I hope you guys enjoy!

“How did you and mom first get together?” asked Myah, snuggling up under her covers.

Kara looked up from the storybook she had just opened, preparing to read her daughter a bedtime story. She asked, “Well would you rather hear that story or Beauty and the Beast? We’ve only got time for one. Your mom will kill **both** of us if I let you stay up extra late.”

The seven-year-old considered for only a moment before deciding, “You and mom. Was it when you were kids living together?”

Kara chuckled. “Nope. It took us a bit longer than that to get our act together. About fifteen years longer actually. What had happened was..…well. Let me start from the beginning.”

“ _A very good place to start!”_ they sang in unison, before collapsing into giggles. Once they calmed down, Kara began speaking,

“Your mom and I have a tradition for blackouts. Anytime the power went out, the two of us get all the ice-cream from the refrigerator and have an ice-cream sleepover party. We started doing it a long, long time ago.”

“ _In a galaxy far awayyy!”_

More giggles.

Kara straightened up and continued, “It was only two years after I came to earth. There was a big thunderstorm in Midvale that summer, and Gram, though at the time, she was just Eliza, was stuck at work until the rain slowed down some. I had been absolutely terrified. There was hardly any rain on Krypton, and this was the first big storm we’d had since I got here. So Alex, in an attempt to calm me down and distract me from the thunder, lit some candles, and collected the two tubs of rocky road from the freezer. She brought it to me, saying that it would melt anyway ‘so we might as well eat it all now’ and we started eating and talking, and eventually we were laughing and I had forgotten all about the storm.”

“And that was when you guys fell in love together?” Myah asked, bouncing up and down on her mattress.

“Only partly. I think that was the moment I started loving Alex, but I didn’t really understand that for a long time. And even once I did, I didn’t tell her for years.

So, fast forward about thirteen years. We’re both living here in National City. I’ve already become Supergirl, and Alex is still working full-time at the DEO. We’ve just finished fighting a meta-human called Bolt. He came from Uncle Barry’s world, and he had electric powers. We defeated him, but in the process, he managed to knock out the power across half the city. There wasn’t really anything me or Alex could do about that, but there were people working on getting it fixed. So we went back to my apartment so we could pig out on ice-cream in our pj’s.

We had some candles lit on the table, but it was still pretty dark, and, out of pure habit, I was still wearing my lead-lined glasses, so I couldn’t see perfectly in the dark. So when I got ice-cream all over my face, and Alex told me I looked ridiculous, but still adorable, I really can’t be blamed for my missing her cheek and hitting her mouth instead.”

“Mama! You tried to put ice cream on her cheek?!” Myah exclaimed.

Kara actually blushed slightly and looked down. “No Mybear, I tried to **kiss** her cheek.”

 **“** Wait wait. **Hold it!** ” came Alex’s voice from the doorway. She folded her arms and stared at Kara, astonished. “You were aiming for my **_cheek_**???”

Kara’s head snapped toward her wife in an instant. “Wait-didn’t-you mean-I never told you that?” she stammered.

“Uh. **No.** You didn’t.” Alex said, blushing now. “So you mean to tell me that that kiss. Our **first kiss. _The kiss where I kissed you back._** That was an _accident???”_

“Umm….Maybe? Does it really matter? It was still one heck of a kiss, **_if I recall._** ”

“Damn right it was.” Alex muttered.

Myah, who had been watching their interaction with rapt attention suddenly gasped. “Mommy said a BAD WORD!”

Kara glared so hard that Alex was pretty sure her eyes started glowing.

“Uh-I mean. Uhh- Darn tootin’!”

Kara’s eyes returned to their normal blue. (Okay, so maybe they weren’t _really_ glowing, but it was a close call.)

Alex glanced at the clock, and then it was her turn to glare. “But who’s the one that’s been keeping our daughter up almost forty-five minutes past her bed-time?”

Kara rubbed the back of her neck. “She wanted to hear how we got together. And personally, I think our love story beats Beauty and the Beast by a mile.”

“ _Tale as old as meeee._ Well, older actually.” Myah broke in, jumping off the bed and singing into an imaginary microphone.  “ _Truer than it seeeeeems._ I mean most people wouldn’t believe the whole No-Rain-On-Krypton part. Or the Krypton part at all really.”

Alex laughed scooped her up. “Alright, Mybear. As much as I _love_ when you make up your own words, you’ve gotta get to bed!”

“But Mama never told me how the story ends!” she grumbled, getting situated in bed anyway.

“Well,” Kara said slowly, “we realized that we loved each other the same way, and then we began dating,” Kara picked up Myah’s teddy bear, (which was wearing a Winn-made supergirl costume) and handed it to her daughter. “Eventually, we got married, and then we had you.”

“And now,” said Alex, giving Myah a goodnight hug and kiss. “it is time for bed. For _all_ of us.”

Kara got her hug and kiss, and then she and Alex stepped into the hallway. Alex kissed her wife sweetly and sang,

“ _Both were_ **very** _scared. Neither one prepared. Supergirl and me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Awww. Aren't they cute?! Real quick, I wanna leave a shout-out to Where_is_my_10_15, my sister, who gave me the idea for this fic, which has inspired an idea for a series. So this fic is for her. She also read through it and helped beta it a bit, so double thanks to her.


End file.
